1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas insulated switchgear apparatus and, in particular, relates to a gas insulated switchgear apparatus that is connected between a pair of main bus lines.
2. Description of Related Art
The general gas insulated switchgear consists of three gas insulated switchgear bays. A gas insulated switchgear bay has a pair of main bus units and a breaker unit. And, these main bus units and the breaker unit are structurally separated through a spacer, and the main bus unit and the breaker unit contain an insulation gas of high pressure in each unit.
In case an accident occurs in the main bus unit or the breaker unit, it is necessary to exchange the main bus unit or the breaker unit. It is possible to separate the main bus unit and the breaker unit in the place of the spacer in case of exchange. However, one side of the above spacer reaches atmospheric pressure when the main bus unit or the breaker unit is exchanged, and part of the main bus electric line becomes exposed. Therefore, by opening the breaker of a breaker unit when the unit is exchanged, the breaker stops the electric power supply to the whole main. But the breaker stops also supplying electric power to a stability main bus when the breaker is opened and electric power transmission ability of the gas insulated switchgear is declined. U.S. Pat. No. 5,453,910 is mentioned as an example of such technology.
And, the prior art gas insulated switching apparatus is intended to miniaturize the apparatus by housing a plurality of devices including cable heads in one enclosed vessel of a line side unit. It is necessary to make the configuration of the line side unit to attach the breaker in the breaker unit which is perpendicularly turned on and off, so an exclusive frame which is located under the line side unit is used to make the high position configuration of the line side unit. However, there is a problem that the installation workability in the field was bad with respect to using the exclusive frame. The Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1998-75513 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-open No. 1993-60113 are mentioned for examples of such technology.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gas insulated switchgear apparatus which takes into consideration inspection and maintenance of circuit breakers contained therein.
For achieving the above object, a gas insulated switchgear apparatus comprises, a breaker unit which connects to two said main bus units, which has a breaker which connects two electric power lines of said main bus unit, the breaker unit having a disconnect switch which is located on the electric line that is connected from said breaker to one of the main bus units.
And for achieving the above another object, a gas insulated switching apparatus of the invention includes a breaker unit and a line side unit, which comprises, an operating device disposed under said breaker unit, and a frame for supporting said line side unit that is fixed on a container of said operating device, with two legs of said frame on the side opposed to said operating device, which are removable.